


No Regrets

by SympathyHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympathyHeart/pseuds/SympathyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad choice on Ellen's part causes the girls to get into a fight. One thing leads to another and soon their husbands are watching them brawl with their clothes being ripped off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Reenactment fever running through their veins, the Dawsons found themselves in Raymond, Mississippi for the reenactment of Vicksburg. After arriving at the location, they got their camp set up along with the rest of the 1st Texas Cavalry before deciding to drive into Vicksburg to visit the battle site. The family enjoyed seeing the redans and entrenchments where some of the heaviest fighting took place, and they especially enjoyed seeing the preserved remains of the massive ironclad warship, the U.S.S. Cairo across the way from the cemetery. 

Once nightfall arrived and the older members of the family had turned in for the night, the rest of the Dawsons were unable to find anything to keep themselves entertained. Sure, they played some poker with peanuts as their ante, and laughed when Casey was the first to lose all of his peanuts to Kate. But after a while, they grew bored and ended up going for a midnight stroll along the road. They didn’t care where they went just as long as they weren’t stuck at camp. Thankfully, Mae had agreed to keep Gabriel and Kate’s baby daughter with her so that they could have some time to relax without having a child to worry about. Their walking wound up carrying them into a field a half mile or more away from the Confederate camp, and Ellen thought it would be fun to go romping through the chest high grass even though the strands kept getting wrapped around their thighs, making it difficult to walk. Occasionally, one of them would get tripped up and stumble into another person, and the whole time they joked that if someone saw them, they would think they were drunk from the way they were plowing into one another and teetering away to avoid face-planting in the dirt. The six of them eventually found themselves standing on a bluff above the Yankee campsites a good distance from where they had begun their trek. Not a sound could be heard coming from below them, save for the low buzz of snoring. A wicked idea popped into Ellen’s head. Pulling out her cell phone, she scrolled through the list of music until she landed on ‘Dixie’, the Confederate national anthem. 

“Who wants to go stir up some Yankees?” Without waiting for any of them to respond, she started down the hill for the camps, already turning up the volume on her phone.

Needing an adrenaline rush to boost their moods, Kate and Faye tagged along beside her while the men stayed behind on the bluff; they had their fill of what the Yankees could dish out when Casey and Seamus had decided to launch a raid on their camp when they were at Gettysburg, which ended with them getting surrounded by the entire Union army. Talk about an epic fail. They were not about to waltz willingly into another fire fight, especially since they didn’t even have their pistols on them this time around. For now, they would just sit back and watch the women hold their own.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What seemed like ten minutes passed before Gabriel, Seamus and Casey could hear faint music in the distance followed by men shouting. For the women’s safety, they prayed they made it out of the camp without any issues, although all three of them were fairly certain Ellen could knock out a few men if she was forced to do so. Casey had found that out first hand when she had slammed his head into a flower pot back in their hometown. Looking back toward the Union campsite, the men noticed a dark figure moving in their direction at a fast pace with two more dark figures a few yards behind the first. The closer the figures got, the more they resembled their wives.

“Shitshitshitshitshit!” Ellen ran past the men, her long hair flying out behind her in a tangle of curls, “Don’t just stand there! Time to haul ass!”

Gabriel, his brother, and Casey didn’t wait around much longer. If Ellen, the man-hater, was running from a bunch of Union soldiers that clearly meant they needed to run, too. The group fought their way through the tall grass until a blinding white light illuminated the area around them, casting their shadows out in front of them on the ground.

“Fuck! They’ve got searchlights!” Gabriel ducked down as he ran to keep from being seen by the soldiers chasing them.

Faye dove down to the ground, landing flat on her stomach, “Hit the deck!”

The other’s followed the lilac-colored woman’s lead and dropped to their stomachs. All of them lay within feet of each other, some being able to reach out and touch the family member closest to them. Casey had to army crawl through the damp grass until he met up with the others since he was the furthest away.

“Who the fuck brings a searchlight to a Civil War reenactment? So much for being authentic…” Kate lay as still as she could to keep from being seen by the Union soldiers walking nearby in search of the women. It took a minute to realize that her clothes were soaked from the dew that had formed on the grass, “Thanks Ellen… I really wanted to crawl a half mile through wet grass just to get back to camp without getting captured by a bunch of men.” 

“God, you’re a whiney bitch,” Ellen rolled her eyes while staring directly at Kate. “Now I know why Gabriel fucks you every chance he gets… Just to keep you from running your mouth and driving him insane. If you’re too preoccupied with sex, then you won’t talk.” 

Kate’s temper started to rise, but she didn’t dare say anything for fear they would be heard by the Yankees. _At least I don’t have to beat off every day just to have an orgasm._ She kept her focus on a small rock in front of her to help keep herself from punching Ellen in the face. Her head snapped to the side when Faye spoke up from where she sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. Kate wasn’t going to say anything about being able to see Faye’s bright red bra through her soaked baby blue button-up blouse. _This dew does nothing for our modesty._

“I have to agree with Kate on this one, Ellen. It probably wasn’t the best idea to walk into the Union camp and play ‘Dixie’. That’s like walking through there with the rebel flag; you don’t do it,” Faye commented with a sigh.

“Would you shut up, ho? You didn’t have to come along,” Ellen inched closer to Faye, eager for a fight. It wasn’t like her to back down from a challenge.

“Oh, so I’m a ho, now?!”

“If you would have kept your legs closed, you wouldn’t have ended up with that sleezeball of a boyfriend. It seemed like you went through every guy at that high school. I’m surprised you didn’t end up with Chlamydia.”  
To protect her dignity, Faye scrambled over to her friend on her hands and knees, her eyes shooting daggers at her in the dark, “Bitch, you don’t know what I went through in high school!”

“Yeah, I do. You went through a lot of dick, that’s what.”

“At least I didn’t need a big ass butt like yours to get any of that dick, that’s for damn sure,” Faye turned away to crawl over to Casey, who was minding his own business over by Gabriel and Seamus. As far as she was concerned, she was done with their little tiff, “Your ass is like a beacon to attract the male species, yet it didn’t get you jack shit.”

Faye’s insult sent Ellen’s temper overboard; she crawled after Faye, intent on making her pay for saying it. The other woman squealed like a baby rabbit as they crawled through the grass after each other. Ellen grabbed onto Faye’s ankles and yanked her back so that her legs were between her arms, but Faye managed to wiggle away when Kate showed up from behind Ellen and grabbed onto the belt loop of her low-rise jeans to drag her away from Faye. Somehow those two ended up getting into a tussle with limbs flying everywhere. A few times they went tumbling head over heels whenever one of them decided to go for the other’s head. Faye sat back, waiting to jump into the scrap.

The entire time the women were fighting, their husbands stayed far enough away so that they wouldn’t get pulled into the mess. Experience told them not to intervene when the situation involved angry women. When he wasn’t expecting it, Casey got nailed on top of the head by a Doc Marten…Obviously one of the women missed her target. From the look of it the men were going to get involved with the fight even if it wasn’t directly. Gabriel and his brother decided to place bets on who was going to win the fight with both of them agreeing on Ellen being the one to come out on top. When they looked back to survey the damage wreaked so far, Faye’s blouse had somehow managed to become unbuttoned with one of her breasts partially exposed above the cup of her bra. The men didn’t want to know what happened to have her end up in that condition. Gabriel didn’t want to admit it, but he couldn’t pull his attention away from her. It wasn’t that he was shocked by her appearance, but more so that he found the sight of her in this disheveled condition as a turn on. 

Gabriel and Seamus’s bet of Ellen ending up on top turned out to be accurate. She had wound up on top, alright… On top of Kate. Ellen sat on Kate’s stomach with her legs clinging to the other woman’s sides, using her butt to keep her pinned to the ground. Gabriel’s wife squealed her frustration as she reached up to grab a hold of any bit of Ellen’s skin she could get her hands on. Unfortunately, that was the scarlet-colored woman’s breasts.

“Yeah, I know… They’re pretty awesome,” Ellen smirked while she let Kate dig her fingernails into her breasts. “You know what else is awesome? My big ass, which apparently isn’t useful for attracting men. Well, Seamus likes it enough that he’s staying around. Let’s add the fact that it’s also great for pinning people to the ground, like so,” she pried Kate’s fingers from her breasts, taking note that she had pulled them out of her bra when she grabbed onto her. Never mind that during their fight Ellen had removed her shirt to give her better mobility without restrictions. She didn’t care if her top half was nearly bare; if she had to, she’d fight naked. _Damn, wouldn’t Seamus love to watch that?_

“No one ever said you had to have a big ass to have amazing sex, Ellen. The same goes for women with large boobs. Trust me; I would give anything for mine to not be ‘F’-cups.” Kate’s voice was calm when she spoke despite still being pissed off at Ellen, “I’m sure that Seamus enjoys being intimate with you not because he’s attracted to your butt, but because he loves you for you. Hell, there are times I would rather just make out with Gabriel than have his dick in my cooch.”

Ellen couldn’t help but laugh at the explanation she received. It wasn’t meant to be rude, she just found it humorous. Reaching out, she brushed a bit of hair over Kate’s shoulder, “Oh, Kate. I’m not trying to be a bitch when I say this, but you two kiss like you’re trying to eat each other’s faces.”

“Well, since you think you’re an expert at it even with Seamus being the only man you’ve ever kissed, how would you do it?”

Gabriel, Seamus and Casey couldn’t believe their eyes when they witnessed what unfolded in front of them. Ellen pulled Kate up so that she was facing her, but kept her bottom planted firmly on Kate’s lap. They could hear Ellen explain that Kate needed to put herself over Gabriel’s crotch while applying pressure downward to stimulate his manhood. As she was giving the explanation, she demonstrated it herself to emphasize on what she meant. The shock factor arrived when Ellen explained what she should do with her mouth; she actually pressed her chest and stomach against Kate’s before brushing her plump lips against the other woman’s. The sudden show of affection –-even if it was purely for teaching–- never fazed Kate a bit. She acted as if it aroused her, causing her to mimic what Ellen had done. Leaning in once more, Kate found herself nipping Ellen’s lower lip while her hand wandered up the side of her body to her exposed breasts. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she’d be having sexual contact with another woman, especially not her brother-in-law’s wife. While she was preoccupied with massaging and squeezing Ellen’s breasts, Ellen forced Kate’s lips apart to dip her tongue inside. In her mind, the lesson was over and she was more interested in satisfying her growing arousal. The same was true for Kate. 

Utterly baffled by the women’s behavior, their husbands stared in amazement, unable to pull their eyes away from the scene. Were they becoming turned on from watching two women make out? They watched as Ellen freed Kate from her shirt before she practically shoved her tongue deep into her mouth, swirling the tip with Kate’s tongue. Both women kissed each other hungrily, letting their lips mold around the other’s as if they were doing the same to their men. Not wanting to be left out of the action, Faye crawled over to her friends and immediately took to unbuttoning Kate’s wet jeans after she yanked her shoes off and threw them to the side. It didn’t take her long to peel them off of her lower extremities, leaving her sprawled out on the ground in just her lacy turquoise thong and bra with Ellen now completely braless and working on her own jeans. It took the men a little time to notice that Faye was already completely naked; from the way her nipples of her ‘A’-cup breasts appeared hard in the moonlight there was no doubt in their minds that she was as aroused as the other two. Gabriel and Seamus made themselves focus on staying calm even though there were three naked women within feet of where they lay. Casey was the one having a difficult time of keeping his composure; he had his eyes on Ellen, who had taken their ministrations to a new level. Having stripped out of the rest of her clothes so that she was also nude, she had her torso bent over between Kate’s thighs with her bottom in the air and was working on pulling off the turquoise thong with her teeth.

_Oh, God. That’s a beautiful ass_ , Casey could feel himself starting to get hot, and it wasn’t from the weather. Despite all of his efforts to control himself, he was losing the battle to his high levels of testosterone. In order to cool down, he ripped his damp shirt over his head and sat there watching the show with the other two men while they waited anxiously for what would happen next.

“Gabe, are we really watching our ladies do naughty things to one another?” Seamus asked as he watched his wife lick Kate’s vulva from the perineum to her rapidly swelling clitoris, causing her to moan out her pleasure for everyone to hear, “And are we certain they haven’t turned lesbian on us?”

Gabriel shook his head, not about to pull his attention away from Kate having her vagina ate out by Ellen. He desperately wanted to take over and do the same, but he was enjoying the sight too much to interrupt the women, “I don’t even care right now. This is fucking sexy.” Curious as to how his sex-crazed cousin was fairing, he turned his head to glance beside Seamus and frowned when he didn’t see Casey lying where he had been moments before; the spot was now vacant, “Where did Casanova disappear to?”

Seamus’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Casey’s disappearance act, “I swear he’s like a ninja. One minute he’s there and the next he’s somewhere else. Especially if there’s a pretty woman nearby.”

Ellen was just about to push a manicured finger inside of Kate’s vagina, but right before she could, someone grabbed onto her hips and was rubbing against her butt. Rolling her eyes, she asked, “Who in the hell is humping me? I’m kinda busy here if you can’t tell.”

“Who do you think?” A husky male voice answered from behind her. Oddly enough it didn’t sound like Seamus’s deep voice she was familiar with.

A yelp of surprise escaped Ellen’s lips as soon as she looked behind her and found Casey gripping her hips at the same time he ground his pelvis against her butt. _I outta clobber him._ Her mind was changed at the feeling of the obvious bulge stabbing into one of her butt cheeks. Even if Casey did everything he could to annoy her on a regular basis, she often wondered what it would be like to have him screw her. From the way Faye always went on about how amazing he was in bed, it made her want to test it out. Right then.

A grin crept across his face when Ellen turned around to face him. She eyed the bulge in his jeans, not quite sure what to expect when he finally revealed his thick erection to her. As if to torture her, Casey slowly slid the zipper down, keeping his eyes on her face to see her expressions. He noticed her biting her lip in anticipation, which sent shivers down his spine and caused a muscle to shift in his groin and his penis to twitch on its own accord. Hopefully she saw that slight movement. With his hormones raging, he was ready to just bend her over and fill her warm depths with his thick length, all the way up to the hilt. Ellen couldn’t stand the torture any longer; her hand slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers and a smile gleamed at the feeling of his erection resting against his thigh. Being careful not to hurt the sensitive skin of the head, she coaxed his thick penis out of his jeans until it was almost against his lower belly, all the while stroking her fingers along the shaft. Casey groaned when she started to rub her fingertip over the flared head, causing a drop or two of clear precum to run down the underside before it dripped to the ground in a long, thin strand. The excess still glistening at the slit she used to help lubricate the entire tip. The surprise came as Ellen took his penis between her lips and eased it to the back of her throat. It was difficult for her to take the whole thing without gagging, but she concentrated on controlling her breathing to keep her from losing it. Once accustomed to his rather large size, Ellen began to suck on the tip, running her tongue along the ridge. Her hand wrapped around the shaft and pumped the length to give Casey even more pleasure.

“Damn, Seamus! Where did you find her? She knows how to make a man happy,” Casey called back to the other two men.

“The same place you found yours,” Seamus glanced to the side of Ellen to see Faye push a couple of fingers inside of Kate’s vagina and begin to rub her g-spot. “Speaking of Faye, check out what she’s doing to Kate.”

Casey’s eyes nearly popped out of his head from Faye jiggling her hand against Kate’s swollen vulva, forcing the other woman to shriek and grab onto Faye’s other arm to keep from writhing away from the intense sensations. So that she wasn’t the only one getting pleasure, Kate gently played with Faye’s nipples, rubbing them in tiny circles and making them even harder. The more Faye jiggled her around the wetter she became to where her juices dripped deliciously from her nether lips. All of the stimulating made her orgasm arrive quickly, shown by the way her hips bucked violently in the air and a torrent of her sticky nectar gushed in spasms out of her, soaking Faye’s hand in the process. Kate screamed her joy for the world to hear, including the others around her. The orgasm lasted for what seemed like a minute or longer before she finally calmed down.

“That’s what I’m talking about, girl. You need to do that every time to drive your man insane,” Faye reassured her after moving around to sit beside her friend and took to rubbing her own clitoris, her ministrations made even more effective by the small, silver hoop through the hood above her swollen clitoris.

Gabriel had been driven to insanity, alright. Seeing his wife reacting that way to Faye’s fingering, and then squirting what seemed like a gallon of her sweet juices was too much for him. He noticed how his own growing erection strained against his jeans; he had to do something to relieve the pressure, and soon. Apparently Seamus wasn’t any better off than he was, possibly worse. His brother was already on the move toward Kate and Faye, so Gabriel decided if he was going to get involved he would, too. A feminine groan off to their left caught their attention, and the two of them were driven over the edge by seeing Casey ease the tip of his penis into Ellen with her bent over in front of him, her butt pressed hard against his groin after he shoved himself into her depths up to the hilt. They watched Casey pretty much hug her hips with his muscular thighs at the same time he rammed his pelvis against her butt. From the way Ellen spread her legs further apart it was apparent that she was thoroughly enjoying Casey’s hard thrusting and wanted even more of what he had to offer.

Arriving by the other two women, Gabriel leaned over Kate to give her a sweet kiss on the lips and to run his fingers over her flat belly. Even with the new experience of having a woman give her such a thrilling orgasm moments before, it was still not enough to pull her heart away from Gabriel. Not one person could pleasure her more than he could. However, there was one thing she wanted to witness in order for her to have the best night of her life: Gabriel being intimate with Faye. Some might say she was crazy for allowing it, but not her.

Reaching up to stroke his cheek, Kate said, “Go over to Faye and do to her what you would do to me. I want to see it.”

At first, Gabriel thought she was joking until the serious look in her eyes told him otherwise. Without questioning her motives, he pulled Faye up to his wonderfully muscled chest to plant kisses all along her neck. Faye didn’t dare push him away from her as she quite fancied the attention. It was just like high school all over again; all of the boys wanting to run their hands over her slender body. Faye gasped as soon as Gabriel’s hands made contact with her small breasts, caressing them tenderly to show her he wasn’t interested in just getting his erection inside of her. She took the time while he was massaging her to rest her forehead against his chest. Easing the zipper down on his jeans, Gabriel carefully pulled his heavily engorged penis and his testicles free from their confinement, not bothering to take his jeans off; a real man did not need to take them off to have sex with someone. Using one of his hands to angle his erection more in line with her opening and the other to carefully spread her soaked lips apart, he talked to her in a soothing voice to keep her focused on his aqua eyes while she lowered herself onto his length. She should have expected it to be a tight fit since Casey was larger than the men she had been with in the past, but it seemed like Gabriel’s penis was wider than her husband’s. Her walls rippled along and clung to every part of his member, getting ever wetter from her excitement. It was as if she could feel every vein and ridge kissing her passage when he began to push his hips upward and back again, allowing the walls to release their tight grip on his member. She desperately wanted to scream out, but the thought of the Union soldiers hearing her lurked in the back of her mind. Then again, if they hadn’t discovered them by now she doubted they ever would.

_Kate is such a lucky woman to have a wonderful man like Gabriel. I would give anything to wake up next to someone like him every day. Oh wait, I do!_ Faye felt like Gabriel shouldn’t be the only one doing all of the work, and used her thigh muscles to help her balance as she forced her bottom downward every time he thrust upward, sending his throbbing penis ever deeper into her soaked depths. She couldn’t hold out any longer and moaned her passion into his mouth when he forced her lips apart to kiss her, “Ohhhh, Gabriel… You’re so good at this. I wish I had you all to myself.”

In a way, he was flattered by her words of endearment; however he could never let go of his beautiful Kate, “I know, but Kate would kill me if you hogged me from her, and I would hate for your friendship to be ruined because of it.”

“Fuck, Casey! I’m going to come all over you if you don’t slow down,” Ellen groaned from a few feet away, causing the rest of them to look their direction. The scarlet-colored woman was bent over, leaning on her forearms as she had been when Casey first started on her. A large amount of her juices ran down the insides of her thighs and dripped from her vulva where it pooled on the ground between her legs. It was hard for the others to look away; Casey was holding nothing back, which showed by the sheen of sweat on his chest and how damp his hair had gotten from the salty liquid. They could hear a sucking sound whenever his scrotum stuck to Ellen’s nether lips and pulled away, again. “Ahhhh! Here it is... I’m coming right now!” Her body convulsed at the same time a veritable flood soaked Casey, and then she collapsed on the ground as his very erect member still stood up, ready for its next victim since Casey hadn’t reached the point of orgasm. Unable to resist the sight of her drenched nether regions, Casey leaned over to lick the sweet juices from her body, relishing the taste of them on his tongue. Ellen finally replied, “I think I’m going to need a moist towelette.”

After sitting back up, Casey looked at her in utter disbelief, “Woman, are you nuts?! You just went all garden hose on me! You’re gonna need more than a moist towelette.”

Once she was able to walk, Ellen ambled over to where Gabriel and Faye had just finished with their session, Faye being unable to stand any more of Gabriel's erection bottoming out on her cervix. Ellen immediately took her place on his lap, only she was more interested in giving Gabriel a nice blow job to allow her nether regions enough time to recover. After Gabriel leaned back, she turned around over him to place her vulva above his lips, and then she leaned over to take the flared head of his penis into her mouth just as she had done to Casey. She had to admit, she liked the way he tasted; just a hint of sweetness. It was hard to concentrate on the task at hand what with him running his tongue along her opening, but she found something new that interested her: Gabriel’s testicles. The skin of his scrotum felt like Heaven in her hand when she decided to squeeze his testicles for his pleasure. Hopefully she could get him to explode his yummy cocktail soon.

Meanwhile, Seamus had been sitting back stroking his incredibly thick and hard member for a little relief until he noticed Faye off by herself, with her being unsure of what she should be doing. Kate was currently busy giving Casey a hand job, so the only man not preoccupied was him. Feeling like he needed to do something to make Faye feel like she wasn’t neglected, Seamus sauntered over to her with a smile on his face and led her away to a nearby tree for some privacy. Faye was the type of person that usually appeared shy, which he found adorable. He pulled her down next to him, their backs against the tree. Her eyes were cast down to the ground, telling him that she was going to resort back to her shy state. Seamus gently lifted her chin up to make her look at him; he wanted to see exactly how she behaved when she was alone with a man possessing a calm nature, like himself.

_I need to show her there’s more to sex than just slamming one’s penis into a vagina_ , “Faye, I know that being with Casey this long means that all you’ve ever experienced is rough sex. That’s Casey for you.” He noticed how she hung on to every word he said. That was a good sign, “Well, my style is different than his. I don’t just have sex… I make love.”

To show her exactly what he meant, Seamus nuzzled her affectionately and brought her lips to meet his. All the while they were kissing, he worked himself free from his jeans and boxers, leaving him lying beside her naked. The chilly night air caused his scrotum to tighten up, but he barely noticed for he was too busy getting to know Faye’s body. She dared not go anywhere near his private parts or even look at them. That changed when he guided her hand down his body to have her stroke her fingertips up the underside of his penis to show her that it was okay to touch him there. Eventually, he maneuvered himself over her and gently spread her legs apart to allow him access to her vagina. She watched every move he made, including the perfectly broad tip of his erection disappearing between her nether lips. To make the job of him sliding the rest of the way in easier, she inhaled a breath of air and slowly let it out. As soon as he was comfortably inside of her, Seamus rested his torso on hers with his lips pressed against her neck as he slowly rocked his hips. His erection slid along her walls, allowing her to feel the prominent veins wrapping around the shaft as well as the ridge at the base of the head whenever he’d pull back. Faye had never felt so alive than at that moment. Seamus knew how to make a woman feel wonderful just by slow, rocking movements of the pelvis. 

They ignored Casey’s exultant yell, indicating that he had finally hit his climax. Gabriel’s, on the other hand, was more subdued; he wasn’t one for making it seem like he had won the Nobel Prize.  
“Mmm, baby… You feel like silk wrapping around my cock… unh!” Seamus could begin to feel the start of him nearing his orgasm. He was startled by Faye’s little squeal and the sudden gush of her juices splashing against his groin. Now for him to climax. Pushing himself away from her stomach, he focused on the right parts being stimulated until he finally reached the point of release. The moment he pulled out, his penis jerked upward just as the thick, white semen spurted from the tip several times, landing on her stomach. 

“I enjoyed that, Seamus. Thank you,” Faye had already sat up and could see the others wandering around through the tall grass in search of their clothes. 

Seamus combed his fingers back through his hair to get it out of his face, “I’m glad. Now I want to flop down on my cot and pass out.”

“Let’s join the others so we can head back.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three women decided to be rebels and make the journey back wearing only their bras and panties. The main reason was that they didn’t feel like tugging on wet clothes. The men had an easy time of getting theirs back on if they had taken them off. As they walked in the grass beside the main road, people passing by would honk or yell comments about them being the late night travelling brothel, eliciting the middle finger from Ellen in return. 

“This is officially the walk of shame, ladies,” Kate said matter-of-factly while carrying her clothes over her shoulder.

“I don’t regret any of it,” Ellen replied. “It’s not every day you can screw your family members other than the one you’re married to.”

Gabriel snorted, drawing the attention to him, “I’m just praying for our sake that all of us were extremely hammered when this happened and we would never do this under normal circumstances.”

By the time the group reached their camp, they were not prepared for the surprise that lie waiting for them in front of their tents: the entire Union camp Ellen had disturbed plus everyone from their camp, which included Mae, Rob, Moira and Riley all staring at them angrily with their arms crossed over their chests. The six of them could only utter one word to sum up the new situation literally standing in front of them. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
